Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coaxial resonator including a ceramic body with a through hole extending longitudinally of the body and with metallizing on all sides, except for an end surface forming a connecting side, wherein the metallized outer surfaces of the ceramic body form an external conductor and the metallized through hole forms an internal conductor.
A coaxial resonator of the generic type described above is formed by a ceramic body, in particular with a cuboid shape, which has a continuous through hole extending in its longitudinal direction. Except for its end surface, at which the through hole emerges on one side, the ceramic body is metallized on all sides, including the inner surface of the through hole. The metallizing through hole forms the internal conductor of the resonator, while the metallized outer surface of the body forms the external conductor.
In order to bond the internal conductor, a solder tag is often introduced into the through hole of the ceramic body and soldered by using a solder with a high melting point. However, positioning and soldering the connection solder tab involves major expense in producing the component. Customer demands for coplanarity for the solder points, on the order of 0.1 mm for an SMD assembly, dictate a further increase in the production cost.